


Check, Please

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fancy date, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Link should've known better. He can't take Allen anywhere nice...





	Check, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannyikigay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/gifts).



> This is for dannyikigay! I hope you enjoy it!

Allen couldn’t recall being in a restaurant as nice as this one—at least, not as a customer. Pressed linen table clothes and napkins, candle and flowers centerpieces on the table, soft lighting for that _romantic_ mood, and not a single entree on the menu under twenty bucks… _Yes_ , Link had gone all out for this date.

They sat in a secluded corner booth as the soft hum of restaurant chatter and a full belly had Allen melting back into the cushioned seat. Their decadent meal had four courses, each one served on elegant china. Even their glassware was delicate. Allen had worried he’d chip the glass on his tooth if he wasn’t careful. He sat right next to Link, hip to hip, as they slowly worked on the dessert Link had ordered—tiramisu.

“Mmm,” Allen hummed as he ate another forkful, the mellow taste sitting pleasantly on his tongue. “This is delicious. It’s almost as good as the chocolate pie you made for my birthday last year.”

Link set his fork down, politely wiping his lips with his napkin. “Almost?” he asked, glancing at Allen from the corner of his eye.

“Your desserts are always the best,” Allen assured him, chomping down another mouthful of the layered cake. He smiled, fork still between his lips as he leaned his head against Link’s shoulder.

Flushing, Link cleared his throat and took a sip of water. Allen watched him, an amused smile on his face. It was too easy to fluster his uptight boyfriend, and Allen had a hard time abstaining. Link looked twice as adorable with a blush on his cheeks.

“I’m glad you like them,” Link finally replied, setting the glass down. He looked to Allen, chewing subtly on his lower lip. Allen returned his gaze, curious, before Link added in. “I got something for you.”

Allen’s silver eyes lit up and he set his fork down, dessert forgotten for a brief moment. “You did? Really?”

Link pulled back the lapel of his suit coat, looking through the inside pocket. “It’s customary to give gifts on an anniversary. And we _are_ celebrating one year of dating.”

“Still, this restaurant was expensive enough.” Allen straightened his posture, trying to peer around Link’s arm to see what he was up to. “You didn’t need to get me anything.”

“No, I didn’t need to. But I wanted to.” Link pulled out a small box, handing it to Allen with a gentle touch.

The box settled into Allen’s palm, and his heart skipped a beat. He looked back at Link, taking in his nervous, expectant gaze before carefully opening the box. Inside, sitting on a little padded liner, was a necklace. Allen pulled it out of the box, the silver chain hanging from his fingers. On the chain was a simple ring, silver and black in color, with little stars along the outside. Allen’s eyes widened in recognition. “Is this…?”

Link nodded. “Yes.” He watched Allen turn the necklace over in his hands. “I went back and bought it. I had the shop put it on a chain so you could wear it without taking off your gloves.”

Allen recalled the incident clearly. They’d been shopping downtown and passed a jewelry shop. He’d seen the ring in the window and had been immediately charmed. Link had offered to buy it for him, but he’d declined. He couldn’t show off a ring if he was wearing gloves to hide his scars most of the day.

Of course, he should have known Link wouldn’t give up so easily. Allen loved his stubborn streak, sometimes.

“Thank you, Link. This is really just… It’s so thoughtful.” He tried to work the clasp, but couldn’t quite open the tiny hinge with his gloves on.

“Here, let me.” Link gently took the necklace from his hands and unhooked the clasp. Allen leaned closer as Link wrapped the necklace around his neck, reattaching the ends. When he finished, the ring rested just above Allen’s sternum, heavy enough to feel the weight though his dress shirt.

Allen pressed his hand against the ring, a sweet smile touching the corners of his lips. “I’m surprised you remembered I had wanted this.”

Link averted his gaze, cheeks still tinted red from his earlier embarrassment. “I’m happy you like it.”

“How could I not?” Allen asked, pulling at Link’s sleeve until he was close enough to kiss. His lips brushed Link’s cheek, a few strands of blond hair tickling Allen’s nose before he retreated. “Now I feel awful that I couldn’t get you anything.”

“It’s not necessary. I didn’t buy you a gift in the hopes of getting something in return.” He focused on his tiramisu once more, half the cake still waiting on the plate.

Allen shook his head and slid closer to Link, his body pressing against the blond’s as he rested his chin on his shoulder. “Even so, you deserve something for being so sweet to me on our anniversary.” He felt Link’s body stiffen up under him, and Allen’s smile turned into a smirk, mischief spreading over his features. “Hmm… Maybe I’ll give you a present when we get back to your place?”

Link sighed, setting his fork down again. “I don’t need any—”

The words died in his throat as Allen slid his hand along Link’s inner thigh. With a delicate touch, Allen smoothed his fingers up and over the slight bulge in Link’s pants, his actions barely hidden under the table. He made a quiet, strangled noise, eyes pinched tight as he refused to look back at Allen. His cheeks flushed twice as red, bright enough that Allen swore he felt the heat radiating from them.

Licking his lips, Allen grinned as he felt Link stir under his touch. “Are you sure about that?” he asked, stroking the outline of his cock and balls as he watched Link squirm under the attention.

“ _Allen,_ ” Link whispered, shooting him as subtle a glare as he could manage. He was certain Link had meant to sound stern when he spoke his name, but it came out too breathy and needy to do anything but spur him on.

“If we leave now, I’m sure I’ll have plenty of time to give you a gift, Link. Maybe I’ll even giftwrap it.” Allen tilted his head to the side as he squeezed him through his pants.

Link sighed, a long and slow breath to steady himself, though Allen heard the faint hint of a whine in the sound. Before he could reply, the waitress had returned to clear their plates.

“Is there anything else I can get for you both?”

Collecting his wits, Link leveled a cool, calm look to the waitress, and quietly replied, “The check, please.”


End file.
